survivio_japanfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
チェンジログ
ここではsurviv.ioでのチェンジログをこちらを基に記載しています。 最後のアップデートは18年5月10日です。 管理人は英語が不得意なので数ヶ所は機械翻訳で済ませているが、編集の方針としてできれば英語の読解が出来る方に翻訳や推敲をお願いしたい。 アップデート一覧 0.3.6 -''' May 10, 2018 '''0.3.5 - Apr. 26, 2018 Downwards is the only way forwards - Added new buildings: mansion. - Added new obstacle: soda machine. - Added new weapon: Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle is first shot accurate. The Desert Eagle uses .50 AE ammo which only spawns with the gun and does not appear with regular ammo in the UI. - Added additional emotes. - Added a sound when players join team and game window is not focused. - Fixed various UI issues for tablet users. - Improved audio performance. 0.3.4 - Apr. 10, 2018 CSI: Ranchito - Added new building: police station. - Added new weapon: SCAR-H assault rifle. - Added localization for Japanese. - Added additional emotes. 0.3.3 '- Apr. 6, 2018 Survivrs ,obilize! - Added mobile compatibility. - Client and server optimizations. '''0.3.21 '- Apr. 2, 2018 Hard Boiled - Removed seasonal obstacle: egg. '''0.3.2 - April 1, 2018 The following text is a note for the new clothing that can be found in the easter eggs - Fish in a Bucket, Barkskin, Stoneskin, Guy in a Box, Bush Wookie, All Naded Up, Yardsale, and Comrade in a Box. - Added seasonal obstacle: egg. - Added additional emotes. - Optimized client and server performance. Balance - Decreased rate of fire of M9 and M9 duals. - Slightly decreased drop rate of MP220. 0.3.1 '- March 23, 2018 - Added new weapon: Smoke Grenade. - Grenades now bound to 4. Press the 4 key to cycle through available grenades. - Added new weapon type: dual pistols. Loot an additional copy of an already owned pistol to create dual pistols. When dropped, dual pistols will separate back into individual pistols. - Added new building: Bank. - Added item on-use sounds. - Added volume sliders to the main-menu config and the in-game menu. - Added a spectator count above the minimap. - Left/right arrow keys are now bound to spectate previous/next teammate. - Spacebar is now bound to fire. '''0.3.0 '- March 14, 2018 - Added Squads (4-person) team mode. - Added additional emotes. - Leaderboards can now be sorted by game mode. "Most kills" category is sorted by team; all other categories sorted individually. - Minimap is now semi-transparent and reveals slightly more of the map. - Removed minimal HUD mode. - Optimized client performance. 'Balance '- March 14, 2018 - Slightly decreased damage of punch against players. '''0.2.61 - March 3, 2018 - Added additional flag emotes. - Fixed shack and outhouse wall images. - Fixed various translation issues. 0.2.6 - March 2, 2018 - Added two new buildings: barn and red house. - Added new building features: windows and doors. Windows can be broken and shot through, but cannot be moved through. Doors can be opened by pressing F, or by punching them. - Added five new building obstacles: drawers, cabinet, table, refrigerator and oven. - Added emote customization. The emote loadout screen can be accessed by clicking the surviv.io icon next to the name input field in the main menu. In addition to the main emote wheel, players can customize two triggered emotes: on-win (chicken) and on-death (skull and crossbones). - Added localization for Turkish. 0.2.5 '''- February 20, 2018 - Added four new weapons: FAMAS assault rifle, HK416 assault rifle, Mk 12 SPR designated marksman rifle and REDACTED. - Added localization for Italian. - Fixed various translation issues. - Slightly increased damage of AK-47. - Decreased accuracy of AK-47. - Increased drop rate of UMP9. - Decreased damage and accuracy of UMP9. - Increased rate of fire of M39. '''0.2.4 - February 8, 2018 - Added new weapon: frag grenade. - Added new obstacle: grenade box. - Added communication wheels. Team pings bound to C hold, right mouse hold, drag, and release. Emotes bound to right mouse hold, drag, and release. - Added localization for Traditional Chinese, Danish, and Polish. - Fixed various translation issues. - Added minimal HUD mode. V key now toggles between HUD visiblity modes. 0.2.3 '''- January 30, 2018 - Added localization for eight languages: German, Spanish, French, Korean, Portuguese, Russian, Thai and Simplified Chinese. - Added new gun: Glock 18c pistol. - Added previous weapon swap key, hotkeyed to Q. - Added medical item keys, hotkeyed to 7 through 0. - Scroll wheel now cycles weapons instead of scopes. - After being revived, scope zoom will assume the level it was before being downed. - Fixed an issue where dropping a weapon would always put the player in melee mode. - Optimized server performance. '''0.2.2 - January 23, 2018 - Added ocean to map border. - Added new obstacle: hedgehog. - Added new obstacle: treasure chest. - Added new gun: UMP9 submachine gun. - Heavily optimized server performance. - Fixed an issue where spectate mode failed to engage or switch players. - Fixed an issue where players could have reduced health after reviving another player. 0.2.1 - January 20, 2018 - Optimized client performance. - Fixed an issue where players could get visually stuck in a reviving pose. - Fixed an issue where dying after a win could result in rank #0. - Fixed an issue where selecting "No Fill" would still autofill a teammate. - Fixed display issues related to the backpack. 0.2.0 - January 17, 2018 - Added Duo (2-person) team mode. - Increased map size. - Added option to drop items (right-click item to drop). - Added option to view personal stats while spectating. - Added two new skins: Cobalt Shell and Key Lime. - Slightly increased damage of m39. - Slightly decreased reload time of ot38. - Increased backpack capacity for all ammo types. 0.1.77 - January 09, 2018 - Fixed weapon switch timer bug when changing to melee mode. - Fixed visual bug with bullets originating off screen sometimes not being properly cleaned up. - Fixed html issue in old browsers. - Buildings should be less likely to spawn overlapped. 0.1.76 - December 29, 2017 - Added in-game menu (ESC key). - Added full screen toggle option to main menu and in-game menu. Hotkeyed to 'L' in-game. 0.1.75 - December 28, 2017 - Added HTTPS support. - New matchmaker. 0.1.7 - December 19, 2017 - Added spectator mode. - Added new gun: MAC-10 submachine gun. - Added new building: outhouse. - Barrels now explode upon destruction, dealing massive area-of-effect damage and creating damaging shrapnel. - Top 5 percent and Kill-death ratio leaderboards now have a minimum game requirement based on the interval: Today (15 games), This week (50), All time (100). - Lowered damage reduction of Level 3 Vest. - Decreased number of 9mm ammo spawns. 0.1.6 - December 12, 2017 - Added new gun: DP-28 light machine gun. - Added new building: shack. - Armor (chest and helmet) is now indestructible. Armor items below your current equipped armor cannot be looted. - Pouches no longer drop after looting a new pack. - Fixed oversized GUI icons on IE/Edge browsers. - Increased chance for medical items to drop. - Decreased chance for armor items to drop. - Increased number of tree and bush spawns. - Decreased number of silo and container spawns. - Increased 7.62mm (blue ammo) maximum holding capacity. 0.1.51 '''- December 7, 2017 - Decreased number of container spawns. - Health pak now restores health to full (100). - Increased health pak use time by 1 second. - Decreased painkiller use time by 1 second. - Increased damage of mosin. - Increased accuracy of m39. - Decreased saiga drop rate. '''0.1.5 - December 6, 2017 - Added two buildings: warehouse and container. - Military crate now has a higher chance to drop guns, armor and backpacks. - Decreased number of rock spawns. - Increased number of tree spawns. 0.1.4 - November 28, 2017 - Added new gun: MP220 double barrel shotgun. - Added new skin: Carbon Fiber. - Added high resolution graphics toggle. - Slightly increased damage and accuracy of the ot38. - Slightly decreased the time between shots of the ot38. 0.1.3 '- 2017年11月24日 - OT-38という武器を追加した。 - 草という障害物を追加した。 - The Professionalというスキンを追加した。 '''0.1.2 '- 2017年11月21日 - リーダーボードと戦績を追加した。 '''0.1.1 - 2017年11月16日 - 画面のサイズに応じてミニマップのサイズも同期するようになった。 - 武器スロットをクリックして武器を変更できるようになった。 - レッドゾーンがマップを全て覆った時のキャンパスレンダラー?の問題を修正。 - Mosin NagantとM870の発砲後の遅延を修正。 0.1.0 '''- 2017年11月13日 - BGMや効果音を追加した。 - メインメニューの右下にミュートボタンを追加した。 - 銃の発砲時の弾丸の画像を追加した。 - 銃のリロード中に弾を発砲できないようになった。ですがリロードを中断する方法はそのままです。 (武器の切り替える、武器をしまう、アイテムを使用する、違う武器を入手する。) - アイテムを入手できない際にメッセージを画面に表示するようになった。 (持ち物の空きが無い、既に上位のアイテムを装備している、既にそのアイテムを持っている。) '''Balance - M870とMosin Nagantの弾を使い切った際に、少しのインターバルを置いてリロードするようになった。 - Mosin Nagantの弾速を少し速くした。 - AK-47のリロード時間が少し短くなった。 - M9の連射間隔が少し増加した。 0.0.95 '''- 2017年11月9日 - 新しいマッチングシステムになった。 '''Balance - アイテム使用中の移動速度が遅くなるようになった。 - M870とSaiga-12の射程が短くなった。 - M870とSaiga-12の連射間隔が少し増加した。 - Saiga-12のドロップ率が少し減少した。 0.0.9 '''- 2017年11月7日 - 破壊時にアイテムをドロップする箱を変更した。 - レア箱(rare military)を追加した。 '''0.0.81 - 2017年11月5日 - ミニマップを追加した。トグルボタン式でVキーで表示できる。 0.0.8 '- 2017年11月5日 - バレルとサイロを追加した。 '''0.0.7 '- 2017年11月4日 - Discordのサーバーを作りました。是非来てください！ (https://discord.gg/22QkNCJ) - 障害物を破壊すると破片や跡が出るようになった。 - さらに戦利品のスポーン率を上げた。 - 武器のバランス調整。 '0.0.6 '- 2017年11月3日 - スコープを自動的に装備するようになった。(？) - 武器を持たない状態だと少し速く動けるようになった。 - UIを改善。 - クライアントの最適化。 '0.0.5 '- 2017年11月1日 - AK47とMP5とM9を上方修正した。 - ショットガンのダメージと射程を下方修正した。 - 戦利品と弾薬のスポーン率が上昇した。 - 最初のセーフゾーン縮小までの時間が短くなった。 '0.0.4 '- 2017年10月31日 - サーバーを強化した。 - クライアントの最適化。 '''0.0.3 - 2017年10月22日 - アーマーとスキンが死んだプレイヤーからドロップするようになった。 - スコープのズームレベルを表示するようにした。 0.0.2 '- 2017年10月11日 - 一回目のテスト版を公開した。 '''0.0.1 '- 2017年10月6日 - チェンジログを追加した。 今後のアップデート予定 今後、追加されるであろうアップデートの予定。 これはSurviv.ioのChangelogやDiscordなどで確認できる。 * '''都市 * 近接武器 * アカウント * 川''' * '''キーの設定